


A Most Challenging Land

by HarrisonTheScribe



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles, Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarrisonTheScribe/pseuds/HarrisonTheScribe
Summary: Shulk and Fiora can't come to Alrest, so they decide to take Rex's advice and enjoy their time there.





	A Most Challenging Land

Rex and the rest of the party were preparing to leave the Land of Challenge for and saying their goodbyes to Shulk and Fiora. Before stepping into the portal, Rex approached Shulk.

"Shulk, have you and Fiora ever done it, together? I mean, we'll be gone for a while, and you're all alone, so..." he said. Shulk laughed softly, smiling.

"I can't say we have, but I might take your advice, at least when I can find out what this place is... The Archsage, these portals, everything is so mysterious," he replied, his thoughts drifting. Rex rejoined his friends and stepped into the portal.

"We'll be back soon enough! Keep yourselves occupied, yeah?" Rex said. With a wave he and the group disappeared, leaving them alone. They sat down together, hands intertwined.

"It's odd, isn't it? I have the Monado again, and it seems like Rex's Blade can see the future, like my visions. Is there a connection, or..." he wondered.

"Get your head out of the clouds, Shulk! I know you want answers, and I do too. But, we're here, together. Can't we just enjoy it for now, and worry about the secrets of the universe another time?" Fiora said.

"Do you want to just relax a minute? Is it still strange, being back in your old body?" he asked. She shook her head.

"It's a relief. This one's not exactly the same as my Homs body, though," she added.

"Wait, really? Did you add upgrades to yourself?" he asked.

"You could say it was something like that. I just asked Linada if she could give me some implants, that's all," she answered. She saw his confusion and wondered how he could be so dense.

"She gave my bosom a little boost," she explained.

"Really? I can't say I've noticed," Shulk said, hardly even paying attention to what he said. Inside, Fiora was outraged.

"Honestly Shulk, you're oblivious to just about everything, at least when it comes to people. Did you ever figure out about Melia?" she asked him.

"Melia? She's a good friend, and she went through a lot. I'm just glad she can be safe now, just like everyone else," he replied instantly, to her amusement.

"No, it's not about that! Did you ever notice the feelings she had for you?"

"She.. had feelings for me? Really? I guess I never noticed. I mean, right after we met her I found out you were alive, inside that silver-faced Mechon. After that, I never could get my mind off you."

"You can be so blind sometimes... Don't tell me you didn't know about Désirée either."

"I guess when we were out there, searching after that Mechon I felt responsible for everyone. When I saw a vision, I knew I had to do something. I was focused on those things, not what other people thought of me. And besides, by then we found you again. What any other girl thought of me was the furthest thing from my mind."

"Oh, you can be so kind when you put a little effort into it," Fiora said.

"About those implants of yours, are they mechanical or biological? You were in your Homs body, but they were applied by the Machina, likely from a Mechon-based treatment..." he asked.

"Huh, I couldn't say myself. How about you find out for yourself," she said, placing a hand on her chest.

"Could I? Machina technology is quite amazing, could I inspect them?" he asked, reaching out a tentative hand. Fiora's hand grasped his, pulling it onto her bust. His fingers closed around a breast slowly, feeling the warm, soft flesh between them. He pulled away awkwardly and began to blush.

"Um... I can't really tell, could I feel them again?" he asked. Fiora giggled.

"Of course, silly. Take as much time as you need," she said. He grabbed hold again, feeling them tenderly. As he explored her upper body her hands traveled to her neck, untying the straps and letting her top fall away. His heart stopped within his chest. His mind was transfixed on the pair of breasts hanging in front of him.

"You're... okay with this, right?" he probed quietly. She nodded, and he went all in. He tenderly grabbed hold and tweaked her right nipple, still somewhat unsure. Pushing his head forward, she locked him in a kiss and didn't let go, freeing his hands to travel down her body. They first glided to her hips before feeling past her waist, cupping her supple cheeks with both hands. Even through the skirt he could feel the ripples of flesh as he squeezed.

"This body is amazing, isn't it? Makes you want to explore it inside and out," she said tantalizingly. Shivers ran through his body, urging him to continue feeling up her warm body. Pulling up her skirt, two things became apparent: that she was not wearing anything beneath it, and that she was very, very excited. Aromatic juices ran down her inner thighs, gushing like the falls of Makna. Her skin was free of hair like that of a child, even though her body and mind were much more... adult.

Words failed him, he couldn't even fully process what was happening. His best friend, one of his most faithful allies, the girl he set out to save, was before him, and she looked like this. A sudden hardness formed, visible even through his baggy shorts. A soft hand rubbed against it through the worn fabric, and just that slight sensation brought him so close to the edge he could feel it.

"F-F-Fiora..." he stammered just before being locked in a kiss. She remembered their first kiss, on the sea of what seemed like another world. This was leagues different, more strange and exciting than anything they had seen or experienced, before or after it. As he began to get comfortable, pushing his tongue inside her mouth, she started to do things, to make him feel ways they hardly even knew were possible.

"I'm still not sure exactly what I'm doing, but... something about this feels right," she said, equal parts surprise and cool, calm collectedness.

Pants were the first to go. Removing his shorts with nervous hands and knowing what awaited her, she still went through with it. Even the quick movements of her hands couldn't hide her shock. His member stood tall and proud. It swung before her open mouth and her needy, needy eyes. Soft, moist lips formed a seal around him and got to work extracting every single thing they could. A quick, nimble tongue latched onto him and didn't let go. Her mouth was like a tunnel, and it was swallowing him whole.

"No, we can't do this!" he said, almost scared of the ravenous look in her pale, lustful eyes. They were fixed onto him just like the mouth below them. As she kept working on him, vibrations and the wet flicks of her tongue left him able to little more than croak weakly.

"Fiora..." Those were the only words he could say, so lost in the act. His shaft was completely inside of her humid mouth, his mind miles away. And, with one last cry, he came. What seemed like gallons of semen were pumped out of him, straight into a waiting receptacle. Her stomach filled, her mind just as overwhelmed as his. One thought occurred to her as her lips were painted white like the snow of Valak.

"This is delicious...". Her tongue wrapped around to clean her lips, and she let out a satisfied sigh before going back for more.

"Good job on that last mission Rex!" Pyra said, leading the way towards Olethro Ruins.

"Eh, it was nothing! How about we go and pay the Archsage a visit? No need to let these Noponstones go to waste!" he replied cheerfully. As the Land of Challenge formed around them Shulk and Fiora came into view. They shared a glance, like they were sharing a silent joke between the two of them.

"Doin' alright?" he asked, only to be met by stifled laughter.

"You could say that," Shulk said, a grin growing across his face, "Thank you for the advice, it certainly was helpful." Fiora and the party glanced sideways at them, but they laughed it off and prepared for another day of Challenge Battles.


End file.
